wardenofthewestfandomcom-20200215-history
Dian Tully
Obsydian "Dian" Tully 'is a main character in ''Poison and Wine. ''She is known for being the daughter of Brynden "Blackfish" Tully, the second cousin of Robb Stark, and the wife of Quentyn Martell. She is 5'4 and weighs 55kg. She is 18 years old, born in 284AL. Background Dian was the product of an arranged marriage between her father, Brynden Tully, and a noblewoman of the Vale. Dian's mother was twenty-two when she had her, and Brynden was twice that age. Perhaps because of the age difference, as well as other issues, the marriage between Brynden and Dian's mother turned sour, and after her death when Dian was five, he did not remarry. Due to her father's various duties in the Vale, Dian grew up in Riverrun. She had no companions her own age - of her cousins even the youngest, Edmure, was eleven years her senior. Dian would visit her father in the Vale from time to time, although things were often strained between Brynden and Dian due to the distant relationship they had. However when war struck, the Tullys quickly saw a use for Dian. Brynden entered into discussions with Doran Martell. As Dian was young, beautiful and unmarried, he brokered a marriage between her and Doran's oldest son, Quentyn. Dian was informed of this soon after her eighteenth birthday, where she ventured to Dorne with her father and met Quentyn for the first time. Appearance Dian has the typical Tully appearance of long auburn hair and wide, bright blue eyes. She is quite slender although she does have curves, with a fair complexion and a few freckles across her nose. She is widely regarded as beautiful, in a delicate sort of way. Personality Dian is often seen as a sweet girl. She has a kind heart and does not intentionally seek to harm people. She is both selfless and selfish in ways - such as that she submits to Aegon's advances, but also that she ends the affair in order to preserve the peace and her marriage to Quentyn. Dian can have a hot temper when angered, which is quite rarely. Normally she is caring towards others and often bears the weight of the world on her shoulders, burdening herself with matters that shouldn't really be any of her concern. Dian is also very loyal to those she loves, however as she finds herself torn between houses, it's difficult for her to know where her allegiances lie. Being brought up to believe she must be loyal to her husband, Dian is the proper young noblewoman that one would expect her to be considering her upbringing. Strengths Dian is very persuasive when she wants to be, and an emotional speaker. She is very good at making other people believe her words, and she may be a talented actor when the need arises. She is also quite charming and friendly, which makes it easy to believe what she says, and means that others find themselves wanting to befriend her. As a young noblewoman, Dian is to a great extent quite a virtuous person, extending courtesy towards others. Weaknesses Dian is no good when it comes to military tactics or battle schemes. She can't handle most weapons as she is too small and not trained at all. She also knows very little about politics at first, being a pawn in the game rather than a player. She is also a bit naive, asking questions about many things she doesn't understand. Dian also seems believe that she personally can solve the world's problems, and is upset when she can't. Habits Dian has a tendency to bite her lip when she is nervous, and stare at the ground when she is telling a lie. As she is curious, she also questions things that aren't really any of her concern. She also plays with her hair when she's worried. Relationships 'Family 'Brynden Tully (240AL)' Dian and her father have a rather tense relationship. She often feels that he only wants her around to use her for his own gain. Brynden does love his daughter, but he finds it difficult to express that. Due to the fact that she has been in Riverrun most of her life, Dian doesn't really know Brynden all that well, and hopes that now she's around she might learn more about her father. 'Edmure Tully (273AL)' Dian is probably closest to Edmure out of all the members of her family. Edmure takes on a rather protective, brotherly role towards Dian - however he does feel the need to remind her of her responsibilities and duties. At first he is the only one to know for sure about her clandestine meetings with Aegon. He doesn't wish Dian to risk open warfare by holding the hearts of two men. Edmure often serves as an advisor to Dian, someone she feels she can turn to if she doesn't know the right thing to do. 'Robb Stark (283AL)' The family member closest to Dian in age, she and Robb get along fairly well, although at first Robb disapproves of her secret romance with Aegon. Dian is unsure whether to serve Robb or Aegon as her king, especially when she has connections to both of them. Although Robb doesn't wish war with the Martells, he does want Dian follow her heart wherever possible. 'Friends' 'Tara Lannister (286AL)' At first things between Tara and Dian are a little strained, due to the fact that they are from conflicting families, but Dian quickly comes to realize that Tara is not like the other Lannisters. Over time, the two girls become friends, at first because they are the only two young women at the camp, but later because they find they share common interests, ambitions and viewpoints. 'Love Interests' 'Aegon Targaryen (282AL)' Dian met Aegon when she arrived at the Stark/Targaryen camp, and she was at first irritated by his attempts to flirt with her. However over time, Dian and Aegon developed a deeper connection. His cheeky flirtations grew into something more serious and although Dian tries to deny her feelings, she found herself in love with him. While she was married to Quentyn, she refused to make love with Aegon, viewing it as an unforgivable betrayal. However she and Aegon did share several romantic moments, and after recovering from Quentyn's death and its aftermath, Dian accepted Aegon's marriage proposal. 'Quentyn Martell (280AL)' Although their marriage was to ensure a political alliance between their families, Quentyn and Dian are very fond of each other and their marriage is a happy one. Quentyn falls in love with Dian after some time, although she only ever views him as a friend. Both are overjoyed when it's discovered that Dian is with child, and shattered when the harsh actions of the Lannisters causes her to lose the baby. Quentyn's attitude changes when he discovers that she loves Aegon, but despite this, he is never cruel to her. He attempts to win her over, but ultimately his actions end up driving her further away. Quentyn is adamant that Dian will love him, and after he dies, Dian feels great guilt for the fact that she couldn't.